Elements
by The Fiery Dragon
Summary: Robin is given the ability to control fire and is then hauled off to a secret dimension to lead a team of superheroes each in control of a different element.
1. Chapter 1

Robin walked slowly through the streets of Jump City. Instead of his uniform he was dressed in cargo pants and a muscle shirt. Instead of his mask he wore a pair of sunglasses and considering it was midnight it was a miracle he could see anything. He walked aimlessly not really caring where he was going too. Well as long as where he was going wasn't on to the path of a bus. His feet took him to a forest at the edge of the city. He walked through the forest until he came to a river with a waterfall. He sat down with his back against a tree and his legs stretched out in front of him, watching the waterfall. There was a slight growling from the bushes, but he didn't even flinch. Suddenly a wolf came out of the bushes and started heading towards him. He turned his head towards it for a second then looked back towards the waterfall. The wolf looked ready to pounce. It started running towards him. When it was about a foot away from him he spoke.

"Sorry Lightning, but I'm not in the mood to play right now," he said calmly. The wolf stopped running. It made a sort of whimper. It then walked up to him and lay down on his feet.

Robin gently started to stroke the wolf. Suddenly he pulled his hand back with a slight cry of pain and the wolf leapt up with a yelp.

"Dam" he muttered looking at his hand that was red. He looked up at the wolf that was watching him cautiously. "Sorry buddy. That's been happening a lot lately. Don't know why." The wolf once more lay down on his legs.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?_" he thought to himself. _"This sort of thing has been happening for a while now and I have no clue why." _He leaned back against the tree and shut his eyes thinking back over the last few days.

**Flashbacks**

Robin was carrying a bunch of logs for a campfire and suddenly they all burst into flame.

Robin took a match out of a box and before he could bring it close to the box to light it, it lit.

Robin was washing his hands when suddenly steam started to come off them whenever he put them under the water.

**End of Flashback**

"_Well one thing's for sure, it's connected to fire. But how did this connection come about?"_ he thought to himself. "What do you think is going on Lightning?" he asked the wolf. Off course the wolf didn't answer. Robin sat in silence a little longer. Then suddenly he sat up straight. "Lightning!! That's it!! That night. That fight we had."

**Flashback**

A cloaked figure was climbing up a volcano with a sack on its back. The figure reached the top and opened the sack. Inside were diamonds of all shapes and sizes.

"I don't know who you are and I don't particularly care," came a voice behind the figure. The figure turned around and faced the speaker. A teenager in a multicoloured uniform and four other teenagers. "But you picked the wrong town to steal diamonds from."

"Is that so because I swear I picked the right one," the figure said. The figure pulled off the cloak. It was a woman with green eyes and black hair. With a roar she leapt towards them.

"TITANS!! GO!!!" Robin shouted. The team raced towards the woman who was racing towards them. But when they were inches away she disappeared. The team all froze in shock.

"Where'd she go??" Cyborg asked.

"And how did she get there?" Raven added. "She either teleported or she moved sooo fast our eyes couldn't see her."

"Either way we're in trouble," Robin said. The team looked around.

"Hey Titans," shouted a voice from behind them.

The team turned around and each was hit with a GIANT boulders that seemed to appear from just two feet in front of them. Now four members were hit with the boulders. One remained standing. Robin looked around himself and saw the woman standing near the edge of the volcano. She raised her hand and waved at him. Robin raced towards her. He leapt into the air and launched a powerful kick, but just as the kick was about to make contact with her face, she disappeared Robin barely managed to avoid falling into the volcano. Meanwhile Raven had pushed off the boulder that had hit her. She looked around and finally located Robin standing at the edge of the volcano. And she also saw something Robin hadn't seen yet.

"ROBIN, behind you!!!" she shouted. But it was too late.

What Robin hadn't realized was that the woman had reappeared behind him. And just as Raven screamed at him the woman pulled off his utility belt and kicked him right in the centre of his back and pushed him into the volcano. Raven flew towards the volcano. Meanwhile Robin was falling and getting closer and closer to the lava. Then the strangest thing happened, even by superhero standards. A bolt of lightning shot out of the air and hit him at the exact moment the lava touched his back. He felt electricity surge through him. He cried out in pain. He felt himself lifting into the air. Then suddenly the electric flow stopped and he started falling back down towards the lava again. Then suddenly he stopped falling. He had shut his eyes when the lightning bolt hit him and still had them shut. He felt himself being lifted into the air. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded in black energy.

"_Raven"_ he thought to himself. Raven slowly lifted him up and out of the volcano. She placed him on the ground and knelt down beside him.

"Robin are you alright?" she asked him gently shaking his shoulder.

"I…I think so," he said sitting up with her help. "What happened?"

"That's what I would like to know," she said as she started to look at his arms and legs and his neck.

"Rae, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Robin you don't have any scars or burns or anything," she said.

"What? But I just fell into a pool of lava and got hit by a lightning bolt. How can I be uninjured??" he asked as he too examined his arms.

"Something weird is going on. First a person who can teleport, then you getting hit by lightning and not having a scratch," she said.

"And look," he said pointing to the bag of diamonds. "She ran off without the ice."

"Well there's not much we can really do except make sure nothing happens to you," Raven said. Robin nodded in agreement. At this point they noticed the others getting up.

"Not a word," Raven instructed him. "At least not until we've figured this out. No need to freak them out as well." Once more he nodded.

End of Flashback 

"That bolt of lightning must have triggered it somehow," he muttered to himself. "And that woman might have had something to do with it."

"Robin?" said a voice behind him. He turned around to find Raven standing behind him.

"Rae? What are you doing here?" Robin asked. Raven had changed quite a bit after the defeat of her father. She allowed herself to show more emotions. After the whole ordeal she and Robin had become much closer and although neither admitted it even to themselves they had started to develop crushes on each other.

"Saw you sneaking out," she said. "Decided to see where you were going." She glanced at the wolf on his feet that had looked up when she approached.

"Don't worry," Robin said following her gaze. "He's really friendly." Raven cautiously sat down beside him. "This is Raven," Robin told the wolf. "She's my friend so behave yourself." The wolf looked at her for a while then moved so that it lay on both their feet.

"I guess he likes me," Raven said carefully leaning forward and stroking the wolf's head. "Have you given it a name?"

"Yeah, it's called Lightning," he said. Raven nodded. "So Rae. Why are you following me around?" She sighed. She placed her hand on his knee and gently squeezed it.

"I've been worried about you," Raven said. "Maybe the others haven't noticed, but I have. Ever since that fight where you got hit by lightning you've been creating fire. Things you're carrying burst into flame. Things like that." Robin nodded.

"Yeah," Robin said. "I don't understand it. Could you maybe look into your books about that woman and the whole lightning hitting me thing?"

"I already checked all my books and couldn't find a thing on it," Raven said. Robin sighed and laid his head back against the tree trunk. Raven also sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. The two lay in thought for a long time.

"Isn't that a perfect picture," came a voice behind them. Both jumped to their feet along with Lightning who for some reason had not sensed the person approaching. They spun around to see the same cloaked figure they had seen that night. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you."

"Well why on Earth would we think that? It's not like you've attacked us or something," Robin said. The figure chuckled.

"I suppose you're right about that, but it was necessary to give you your powers," the figure stated pulling off her hood. She had long black hair and stunning blue eyes. Raven couldn't help but notice that she'd never seen a similar blue colour in eyes. Robin noticed that her eyes looked awfully familiar to his own eye colour.

"You mean _you_ meant to give me these fire powers?!" Robin asked. The cloaked woman nodded. "Why??"

"Because you have been chosen to lead a team of teen superheroes all with the power to control one element," the cloaked woman said. "I have come to ask you to come and learn how to control your powers."

"And where exactly are you dragging him off to?" Rave asked. Neither had let down their guard, but both were interested to hear as much as possible. The woman glanced at Raven.

"I'm actually not supposed to tell anyone, but the ones we have chosen to be on the team," the woman said.

"You can trust her," Robin said calmly. "She's my best friend. I trust her with my life." The cloaked woman nodded and they noticed a slight smile grace her features.

"Very well," the woman said. "The training will take place in an extremely secretive alternate dimension."

"If this dimension is so secretive how do you know about it?" Robin asked.

"Because _I_ was chosen out of millions of people to be one of the select few to know of the secretive secrets that secretly take place in super secret areas of the secretive secret base," the woman said. "And _I_ was chosen to be part of the most secretive secret operation that took place in the secretive areas of the super secretive base. And _I_ was made head of the secret operation. And _I_ was placed in charge of choosing the people who would be on our secret team of secret superheroes. And _I_ was put in charge of giving them their secret powers and telling them about our secret team…Secretly." There was a lllooonng pause. Raven leaned over to Robin.

"If you do join this team I highly suggest staying as far away from her as possible," she whispered in his ear.

"So will you come with me for your training?" the cloaked woman asked.

"I don't know…I mean there's a lot I'd be leaving behind," his eyes were on Raven.

"Your friend can come visit you if you want. She can't move in with you, but she can drop by once in a while," the woman said. Robin glanced at Lightning. "And you can bring him with you."

"Can I just talk to Raven about it?" Robin asked.

"Certainly," the cloaked woman said, before walking a little away from them and stood with her back to them so that they wouldn't feel worried about her attacking while they were talking.

"What do you think?" Robin asked eyeing the woman.

"I think we can trust her," Raven said.

"How can you be sure?" Robin asked.

"I sense that she can be trusted. And besides why else would she come back?" Raven said.

"And it does put that whole disappearing without the diamonds into perspective," Robin added. "But I don't know whether I can just up and leave the team…I mean it would be like abandoning you guys."

"Yeah, but it sounds like a great opportunity," Raven said. "I mean you heard how many times she said secret. I didn't think it was possible to use the same word so many times in the same sentence."

"Yeah, it does sound pretty cool, but…I don't know. What about the team?"

"I'm sure we can manage for a while," Raven said. "Besides the crime rate has dropped to barely anything. And if something turns up which we need your advice with, we'll pop by and get it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Robin said. "So I guess I'm going then…"

"Yeah, you are," Raven said firmly. Robin nodded. He smiled slightly. "Excuse me, Miss. Cloaked Woman."

"Yes?" the woman said turning around and approaching them.

"I've decided to go," Robin said. The cloaked woman smiled slightly.

"Okay then, but I have one favour to ask you," the cloaked woman said.

"Shoot"

"You tell no one else about this," the woman said. "As it is she's not supposed to know, but I was on a bit of a tight schedule." She looked around her a bit before leaning forward and whispering to them. "God damn the bloody Council."

"Who exactly is this bloody Council who we're asking God to damn?" Robin asked.

"Shhh…come now young one. Don't talk about the Council of our Secret Base like that," the woman practically shouted. Raven and Robin looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. "Anyway. Let's go then."

"What about my stuff?" Robin asked.

"Already there," she stated.

"How??"

"Well we snuck into the Tower and took all your essentials and things that you might want for sentimental values," the cloaked woman stated. "Don't worry. If there's something you really need we can pop back and get it."

"Isn't that called breaking and entering?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"Listen I'd love to stay here and continue this conversation which I'm certain could easily turn into quite an interesting one, but we really are on a clock," the woman said. "Come on Richard, let's go."

"Richard??"

"How'd you know that's my real name?"

"I do my research Richard, now come on. We really have to go," the woman said.

"Right, but how can Rae enter this secret dimension?" Robin asked

"Here," she said handing Raven a necklace charm. "Just hold it up and say S.D. and it'll take you to the dimension."

"S.D.?" Raven asked taking the charm.

"Secret Dimension," was her reply.

"How original," Robin muttered.

"Right," the cloaked woman turned around and raised her hand before bringing it down through the air. As her hand moved through the air a portal opened up as if she had slashed the air open and made it appear. "Let's go." Robin turned back to Raven.

"Well I guess this is bye for a while," Robin said.

"I'll wait a while for you to sort of settle in before I visit," Raven said. Robin nodded. "Try to avoid setting the place on fire." They both chuckled.

"I'll try," Robin said. There was a pause before he quickly leaned forward and kissed her cheek before turning on her heel, whistling to Lightning and leaping into the portal. The woman rolled her eyes. She waved goodbye to Raven before walking into the portal. As soon as she had disappeared the portal closed. Raven stood staring at where the portal had been with her hand on her cheek.

"Well this sure isn't something you see everyday," she muttered before returning to the Tower slowly, wondering what to tell the rest of the team about Robin's disappearance.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys

Glad you're liking the story so far.

Thanks to all my reveiwers.

Read and Review

* * *

Robin was hurled through what seemed a whirlpool of purple smoke. The world spun around until he fell flat against the ground. He felt Lightning fall on top of him, but he quickly got off. Robin sat up slowly rubbing his head. He let out a slight moan of pain.

"If it makes you feel any better we've all been there," came a voice above him. Robin looked up and saw a teenage girl with green eyes and short blonde hair. He leapt to his feet and removed his shades. The girl was tall and had a 'you don't mess with me if you know what's good for you' look around her.

"Hello there," he said.

He glanced around the room he was in and saw another teenage girl sitting in a chair in the center of the room where there was a round table and several chairs. There were two teenage boys sitting in chairs along with her. He glanced around and saw that the room was empty other than the table and chairs. He noticed a large window where a third girl sat on the window frame looking like she was in a world of her own.

"Hi," the girl he was talking to said. "The name's Chris."

"Christina or Christine?" he asked.

"The first," she said. "But I highly suggest you call me Chris. And you are?"

"Richard," he said. "You can call me Rich. And this is Lightning." He added pointing to the wolf.

"So you want to meet the rest of the team?" she asked before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the center of the room without waiting for his answer. "Guys this is Rich. And that's his wolf, Lightning."

"Hi," Robin, or rather Rich now, said raising his hand in a slight wave.

"Hey there Rich," one of the boys said standing up. Rich gulped slightly when he noticed he was nearly twice his size and looked like he could easily put Slade to shame. He held out his hand and Rich nervously accepted it wincing slightly when he felt his bones being crushed. "I'm Rocky. Guess which element I control." (A/N I couldn't resist naming him that) Rich nodded at the boy. He was easily six foot possibly seven. He had light brown hair which was in a crew cut. But the most impressive part of the boy was his eyes. While his body was powerful and toned and tough and rough, but his light green eyes were so gentle and loving it was actually quite surprising.

"I'm Emma," the other girl said shaking his hand. She had brown eyes and long red hair. Her voice and eyes were cool and calm and so was the air around her. She looked like the kind of person you needed to have around during a crisis. He smiled at her and then glanced at the other boy who was looking him up and down with a skeptical look on his face. "And this here is our very good friend Tucker."

"Hi," Rich said extending his hand out to him. The boy just looked at him. He had black eyes and dark red hair. He had a scowl on his face that looked like it had been there for quite a while and wasn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon.

"So what exactly is your element?" he asked in a voice that confirmed Rich's assumption that he wasn't the kind of person you wanted to spend very much time with. It was arrogant, pompous, disrespectful and many other things. It sounded like he thought himself too good to be here. "Well?"

"It's fire," he said. They all immediately turned to stare at him.

"You're the one they choose to control fire??"

"That's wicked!!"

"That's so cool!"

"You're sooo lucky!"

"What are you all talking about??" Rich asked.

"Fire is considered the most powerful element," Emma said. "So who ever controls fire is made leader of the team."

"That is cool," Rich said. He glanced at the girl on the window sill and saw that she was still staring out of the window. "Who's she?"

"Her name's Alex," Chris said.

"You know that cloaked woman? She's her kid," Rocky added.

"She's lived here her entire life," Tucker muttered.

"She hasn't spoken two words to any of us since we arrived," Emma finished. "She just sits at random windows and stares out of them."

"Haven't you guys tried to talk to her?" Rich asked.

"Off course we have," Rocky said. "But no matter what we say she doesn't say anything back."

Rich watched the girl a bit longer before slowly walking towards her with Lightning at his heels. It was a big window sill so he was able to sit down on the other side of it.

"Hey Alex," he said quietly. "The other kids told me that you grew up here. That must have been pretty cool. I haven't seen much, but from what I've seen it's pretty cool." The girl didn't even look up. "Alex. Is that short for Alexandra?" Still no answer. "Fine. We don't have to talk. Let's just sit for a while. Okay?"

Rich made himself as comfortable as he could on a windowsill with Lightning on his feet. Something told him this was going to be a long wait. And he was right. The two sat in complete silence for half an hour. Neither made a noise. Not even a tiny one.

"It's Alexandria," the girl said suddenly startling Rich a bit. She chuckled slightly. "Yeah. I know. It sounds like a country. Mum liked original and extraordinary names."

"I think it's nice," Rich said. "And it's not that extraordinary. So why are you suddenly talking?"

"I figure if you willingly wait thirty minutes without making a sound," she said, still not looking at him. "You deserve something."

"So was it cool growing up here?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I was always really lonely," she muttered, but he heard her. "There aren't any other kids here. The only reason they let me come was because they really wanted my mum to work for them and she refused to come unless she could bring me with her. There was never anyone to talk to or play with or anything. And my mum is great and all, but she's my mum not a friend."

"Is that why you haven't spoken to anyone? Because you're…" he began

"…not sure how to," Alex finished.

"If you let me I'll be your friend," Rich said. "And it may take a while with all of them, but I'm sure they'll want to be your friends too." For the first time since Rich had entered the room Alex tore her eyes away from the window to look at him.

"I'd like that. Thank-you"

"No problem"

Meanwhile the cloaked woman was standing outside the main door of the room watching all of them through a small opening. She watched Rich and Alex quietly talking. A man approached behind her.

"Why do you always have to wear that cloak? It makes you look a bit too creepy for pleasure," said the man.

"What do you want Tom?" she asked without turning around to look at him.

"The fire controller…Richard you said his name is," Tom said. "He's the one isn't he?"

"What are you talking about?" the woman asked.

"Iris, you have to tell him," Tom asked her.

"Tell who what?" she asked.

"Iris he's your son," Tom said.

"Sshhh," Iris snapped. "He'll hear you."

"No he won't," Tom said simply. "And you admit it then." Iris sighed.

"I can't tell him. He'll never understand why I gave him up and kept Alex. He'll hate me," she said.

"Those are two completely different situations," Tom said. "You gave him up because you were alone and in no situation to raise a kid on your own. When you had Alex it was different. You were with someone and financially doing extremely well. You did what was best for him and he'll understand that."

"I know he probably will, but I'm still worried. Let him stay here a bit longer. Let him get to know me better," she said. Tom nodded.

With that Iris entered the room. Alex and Rich had approached the other four. She didn't want to interrupt right when Alex was about to start talking to the others, but she had to give them their briefing. Alex hadn't spoken two words to the others up until now and that worried her. She knew Alex had a hard time being around other kids and she had worried about that ever since she found out Alex was the controller of ice.

"Hello everyone," Iris said. "If you don't mind there are a few things I need to talk to you about. If you will all take a seat. Richard you sit there." She pointed out a seat that was bigger than the others. It looked a bit like a throne. He sat down and the others all sat around the table. Lightning sat down on his feet. Alex sat down beside him moving her chair so that it was a bit away from the person on her other side.

"King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table," Rich muttered to himself. (Couldn't resist that one either)

"Right," Iris said. She'd never been very fond of meetings, but she knew she'd be hosting quite a few of them until the kids got the hang of it. "Firstly I believe you each know your element. Rocky you control Earth. Chris you control wind. Emma you control electricity. Tucker you're water. Alex you're ice. And Richard you are the mighty master of fire." Rich noticed a slight hint of pride when she told him he was fire.

"Now we consider fire the most powerful element so the controller of fire is the leader of the team. So Richard you are the leader of this team. That's why you get the fancy chair. Alex is your second in command. That post is chosen by the Council in this dimension. Because Alex has more experience than all of you she has been chosen for the post.

"Now don't ask how we choose your element. It's very complicated and I barely understand it. Basically we can sense who can control it. We then test you with each element until we find which one you can control. Don't ask how we do that.

"I will help you start your training and teach you basic control over your powers. Once you've got the hang of things Richard will take over the training sessions. Now any questions?"

"What's your name?" Chris asked.

"Iris," she replied.

"Do you have any powers?"

"I control all the elements, but it's very basic control," she replied.

"When does our training begin?"

"Tomorrow," Iris replied. "Anything else?" They all shook their heads. "Well in that case I think it's time you all got to bed. You have a long day ahead. Alex, Richard's room is next to yours. Show him where it is." Alex simply nodded before they all stood up and left the room. Iris continued sitting in her chair watching the door thoughtfully.

"And you wonder where she gets her ability to stare off into the distance for hours," a voice said. Iris looked up to find a woman with light brown hair and green eyes watching her. She silently stood up, mumbled a goodnight and left the room.

**Meanwhile with Alex and Rich**

"Everything I need and want seems to be here," Rich said as he finished a quick search through all his items that had been brought for him. Alex nodded. "What's she like as a trainer? Your mum I mean." He sat down on his MASSIVE bed and Alex sat down as well. Lightning had taken up residence at the foot of it.

"I'm not sure," Alex said. "She never trained me. What control I have I've taught myself." He nodded. She looked thoughtful. "I've never really done anything with my mum. She's always been really busy. We never spend time together. In fact at times I wouldn't exchange two words with her for weeks. There's not that much for me to do around here. I mainly just sit around all day staring out of windows and daydreaming. You probably think I'm some sort of freak."

"I think you've been stuck in this dimension too long," Rich said. "You don't have what most people take for granted. And you haven't been able to spend any time with your parents."

"I mean I know mum loves me and I love her, but she's never around. That's why I've actually been looking forward to the training because it means spending time with my mum," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Don't be. It's not your fault," Alex said equally quietly.

"What about your dad?" Rich asked.

"He died a few months before I was born along with my grandparents," Alex said.

"I'm sooo sorry," Rich said quickly. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," Alex said. "I never really knew him so it's not that big a deal."

"What about your other grandparents?" Rich asked.

"My mum's parents disowned her years ago. I'm not too sure why. Mum never talks about it. But I do know it's the reason mum and dad got together. They used to be best friends at the time and when her parents kicked her out she went to him and basically moved in with him for a while until she saved up enough to afford her own place. Well anyways they fell in love and had me. But dad died. Mum never told me the details of his death." Alex stopped and Rich couldn't help staring at her a bit. _Man that's one messed up family life._ "I know what you're thinking. I do have a pretty messed up family life." They were silent for a while. "Can I pet him?" Alex asked finally nodding towards Lightning.

"Sure thing," Rich said and Alex started to gently stoke the wolf. They were silent for a while just petting Lightning. The silence was broken by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Rich called. Iris entered the room.

"Oh hello Alex," she said. She looked surprised to see her. "Would you mind giving Richard and I some time to talk?" Alex simply nodded and stood up.

"Night Alex," Rich said with a smile.

"Goodnight Rich," she said before leaving the room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Rich asked. "Must be pretty important if you didn't even ask my permission about whether I wanted to talk."

"It is fairly important," Iris said seating herself on his bed. "Richard you already know you can control what we consider the most powerful element and are the leader. But there's more to it. You see the fire element is so difficult to control anyone capable of controlling it can potentially control all the elements."

"You're serious?"

"The control immediately won't be as great as each of them can control their element, but it will be much more than mine," Iris said. "You'll be able to form different attacks. For example the most effective form in which to send an attack is in the form of a dragon. (A/n I am The Fiery _**Dragon**_) You'll be able to form all the different dragons for all the elements and if one of the others goes insane or something you should be able to fend off most of the attacks. Not the really powerful ones for quite a while, but the hope is eventually you will be able to control each element as their controller does. But that takes years. The controller of fire to reach it the quickest took twenty years to do so."

"Twenty years??!!" Rich exclaimed. Iris nodded calmly. "That's like forever."

"Also the Council hopes that once you have reached your full potential and I'm ready to retire you will take over the base and the operations here."

"So let me get this straight," Rich said. "Not only do I have to lead this team and not only do I have to learn to control the most difficult element to control, but I also have to learn to control every other element and possibly take over this base?"

"I know it's quite a bit, but I'm sure you can handle it," Iris said confidently.

"What goes on here? I mean what will I be in charge of? And who is this Council you keep talking about?" Rich asked.

"Many things go on here," Iris said still not at all flustered by the questions he practically fired at her. "If I started listing them we'd be here until next year. Mainly things to do with saving the world. We have a few minor teams here. There are trained here and then are assigned to work in the army, police, FBI and all sorts of other organizations on other planets and in different dimensions. That's basically our way of making sure there are capable and well-trained, powerful people working in your dimension. They also keep us posted on the different cases and overall situation. Your team's the only one that operates from here. You will be in charge of all major situations, overlooking the training programs, training the main team and all in all handle everything that goes on.

"And the Council is like our local group of elders. They are all intellectually extremely advanced and in their own way very powerful. They have all served in the dimension and done something distinctive that proves them worthy of being on the Council. It's one of the highest honors to be asked to join. And the single most highest honor in this dimension is being asked to lead the Council. There are only five other spots on the Council beside the leader so it is quite difficult to earn a place on it. Basically the Council makes sure you don't send the whole world into another world war. You are in charge of everything, but they sort of oversee you. And if you make a truly outrageous decision you will have to prove to them that it's the right decision to make."

"In their own way very powerful?" Rich queried.

"Well in my personal opinion four of them are totally useless," Iris confessed. "But the leader and her right hand man are very much still very powerful. The leader was that controller of fire I told you about. She is one of the most amazing people in the universe. No doubt one of the most power fullest. And her mind is amazing as well. Most people would kill to attain the power and intellect that she now possesses. Just wait until you meet her Richard. Wait and you will truly understand power. And you'll know her when you see her."

"Who's her right hand man?" Rich asked.

"Raghnall's his name," Iris said. "Raghnall is…well Raghnall's something else. His name suits him for starters. It means wise and powerful and that's what he is. He's extremely intelligent. Could easily outdo all the geniuses in the universe put together. Very observant. He picks up the tiniest things. And I've no doubt he's extremely powerful as well. He has that air of power around him." Rich nodded.

"Well this has been an eventful evening," he muttered falling back on to his bed. Lightning moved so that he was lying on his feet.

"It has," Iris agreed. "Which is why I highly suggest getting some sleep. Chances are tomorrow's going to be even more eventful." Rich nodded. Iris stood up and headed for the door. "Goodnight Richard."

"Goodnight," he replied and with that she exited the room. She noiselessly shut the door and turned around to find Alex leaning against the wall opposite the door.

"I like him. He's nice. I'm glad he's the leader," she declared. Iris smiled.

"He does seem like a very sweet fellow," she said. "And he seems like he can handle the responsibilities he's going to have to take on."

"Well he is the mighty master of fire," Alex said as Iris quickly looked away so that she wouldn't detect the pride on her face. "Where did that come from? You've never referred to the controller of fire as that ever before."

"I just wanted him to understand how powerful he is," she said quickly covering up the truth.

From the minute she'd found out that Rich was the controller of fire she'd been worried about having to train him and possibly tell him the truth, but she'd also been sooo proud of him. She was equally proud of Alex for being the controller of wind and being the second in command. She hoped Alex wouldn't realize that she showed the same level of pride towards both of them because knowing Alex she'd figure out who Rich was. Off course she was proud of all of the team members, but those two were _her_ children. She wouldn't allow herself to favoritize them while training and during missions, but she couldn't help feeling a little extra mother's pride.

"His eyes are the same colour as ours," Alex said thoughtfully. "I've never seen anyone else with the same eye colour as us before."

"Alex I think you better go to bed," Iris said quickly. "It is late and you have a long day ahead of you." Alex nodded before going into the room beside Rich's.

"Goodnight mum," Alex said.

"Goodnight Alex," Iris replied before Alex shut the door. Iris then went around the area making sure all the others were asleep before returning to check on Alex who she found sound asleep. Finally she checked on Rich. Lightning stirred when she walked in, but settled back down when he saw it was her. She walked up to his bed so that she was standing beside his head.

"Richard eh? I wanted to name you Jonathon," she whispered. "Though I guess you could be a Richard as well. Richard. Powerful one and rich ruler. Yeah that definitely suits you." She whispered with a chuckle. She paused. "I'll tell you someday. That much I promise." With that she placed a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room. As the door shut softly behind her she was unaware of the eye that opened slightly and stared at the closed door before it slowly shut again deciding to ponder this in the morning.

* * *

Well thats chapter 2.

Hope you guys liked it

Until we meet again.

Dragon. Out.


End file.
